


Call Off Your Dogs

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual Possession, Consent, Edging, Forfeit AU, Gangbang, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, i didn't mean for there to be crying but whomp whomp, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: Whoever wears the C or an A are the usual prizes in the Forfeit, sometimes players. But goalies? Goalies aren't.





	Call Off Your Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyyyyy what up
> 
> [this is the picture that inspired it all](https://www.gettyimages.com/license/951306034) and now i have to nap for like ten years because this is the longest thing i've ever pumped out.
> 
> also title is from lake street dive's song "[Call off your dogs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMEPgLxvNPk)"  
> i almost named this "i'm not gonna bite you"

Zdeno doesn’t participate in the Forfeit. He’s married to a beautiful woman, has three kids and doesn’t necessarily want to join in. But when Tuukka asks him, almost uncharacteristically, to pick the Leafs goalie, Andersen, he’s a bit surprised to say the least. But Tuukka isn’t really a participant either and if he’s requesting someone there must be a reason. And not only that, he has this… look in his eyes, wild and Zdeno knows that look. It’s not very often Tuukka participated but this is one of the rare occasions he’s going to _dominate_ the chosen.

When he goes to the Leafs locker room it’s tense to say the least, Matthews looking like he’s trying to steel himself like he’s going to go off into war, his expression wavering every so often. “My team has requested your goalie, Andersen, yes? “

The Leafs look shocked, Andersen has surprise written all over his face but he gets up and walks over. Morgan looks ready to argue but Andersen just raises a hand and says “I accept”. Matthews has a complicated look on his face and Zdeno thinks that he might have feelings for Andersen. Andersen is handsome, Zdeno does have eyes of course, but it isn’t his place to intercept and do what he did for Marchy and Bergy. He doesn’t know how deep those feelings go or if he has realized he has feelings.

The walk to his locker room is quiet. Andersen and him don’t chat much, both tired, one relieved and the other disappointment. It’s Zdeno that speaks first. “Tuukka is the one that asked for you.” Andersen raises an eyebrow and before he can speak, Zdeno continues. “And I believe you need to have a discussion with Matthews.” He gets two raised eyebrows at that but he notices Andersen turning slightly pink. They reach the locker room, the sound of chatter leaking out. “You can still back out.”

“And be seen as a coward, especially when you beat us and are going to the second round? No thanks.” It’s not said with the malice he was expecting. “So be it.”

(Willy swears that if he has to listen to Matts complain about Freddie being picked _one more time_ he was going to _kill_ him. Aus needed to analyze his own feelings and realize that he wants to bone Freddie and have him to himself, not complain to him about the Forfeit. At the current moment, Auston was bitching, _again_ , about how it was so unfair that Freddie was picked, that they didn’t pick someone else. “Matts, Auston, I love you but if you don’t stop bitching to me I will tape your mouth shut.”

Auston quiets at that and Willy continues. “Also, maybe you should look at and really decide the reason why you’re so mad about this. Maybe it’s not because it’s the Bruins but because you don’t get Freddie to yourself.” Auston’s checks are red and he’s sputtering, so Willy knows that he struck the correct nerve.)

The Bruins locker room quiets to a dull murmur as they enter. Everyone watches as Zdeno holds the door opens for Andersen and Zdeno notes the slight confusion crossing a couple of his teammates faces. Goalies aren’t often picked and are usually only picked by other goalies, for themselves only. Zdeno sees Pasta and McAvoy look over to Tuukka before exchanging looks themselves. Andersen doesn’t look too nervous, but Zdeno can see theslight muscle twitches that indicated some nerves. He set his hand on Andersens left shoulder and leaned down to speak into his ear, “Do not fret. We won’t hurt you.”

Andersen almost makes a face at that when Tuukka decides to stand up. The room quiets down because everyone but especially the vets know that Tuuks doesn’t really participate unless he feels like it, and even then it’s rare. He usually just watches or goes to the hotel or his home when they’re in Boston. He’s not really interested in the Forfeit, not interested in using someone from the opposing team, even if his teammates think otherwise. Zdeno walks away and watches as Tuukka practically stalks up to Andersen, being close enough to his height that the inch difference doesn’t really affect them too much. They stare at one another and Zdeno’s team is getting anxious.

Zdeno watches as Tuukka leans in and whispers something into Andersen’s ear and then he goes to kiss and suck a mark on to his neck and the reaction is surprising. Andersen sounds like he chokes back a noise, probably not used to another man being so possessive with him. (And well. If he and Matthews are… _complicated_ than that might actually make sense.)

Tuukka then goes back to staring at him and that’s when Marchy decides to pipe up. “Tuuks, man, we love you but if you don’t do something or let one of us do something I’ll have to wrestle you.” There’s light snickers at that, before he continues. “Tuuks please. We wanna fuck him, stop with the weird goalie shit.” And that eases the tension in the room that Zdeno didn’t realize had built up. Tuukka says one last thing to Andersen before he goes back to his stall, gesturing to Andersen when everyone looks at him, waiting for him to go first. “Well, you did tell me to stop my “weird goalie shit”. Go on Marchy. Give us a show.” Marchy starts to protest when Bergy just taps his shoulder, manages to turn him around and kisses him. No one on the team is surprised while Andersen just shuffles his feet. Zdeno isn’t paying attention to who says it but someone tells them that they’re “hot but I don’t think that’s the show we all want” and others murmur of agreements.

Bergy and Marchy stop kissing and Brad looks dazed. He looks exactly the same as he did when Patrice kissed him for the first time in front of the team. “Come on, we owe everyone a free show.” Patrice pulls Brad up and they go over to Andersen, exchanging pleasantries before asking if he was okay if both of them fucked him and if he has any limits. Andersen nodded his head yes to willing to be fucked by the both of them but Brad said, “You have to actually say yes. We don’t work with non-verbal gestures.” Bergy looks almost proud of Brad when he says that, having probably taught him that exact phrase. Andersen looked a little shy, cheeks flushing a bright red, but muttered, “You both can fuck me and I don’t really have any limits.”

(Zdeno’s team may be known to be awful on the ice but during Forfeits? They’ve worked on being good to everyone they pick. Zdeno talks with everyone, every rookie and every vet and tells them that they aren’t to be rude or mean to whoever their Forfeit is. They aren’t like that. Sometimes vets get a little over excited with a Forfeit but Zdeno (and Patrice after a couple of times) would talk them down. They didn’t hurt anyone. They were going to be known as good people.)

Marchy and Bergy work on different parts of Andersen at once. Patrice is kissing him, pulling these deep satisfied groans out while Brad rucks up Andersen’s shirt and kisses at his chest. He pauses to kiss at an exposed nipple before going to pull Andersen’s sweats down. Andersen’s cock is half hard, thick and long and Zdeno can see why Matthews would want him all to himself. Brad kisses at Andersen’s cock before pulling his sweats all the way down his legs, helping him step out. Patrice is still kissing him and Brad drops to his knees and takes Andersen’s cock into his mouth. Andersen groans low in this throat, hips jerking slightly. 

Patrice pulls Andersen’s shirt off, staring at the mark Tuukka left and kissing at it before kissing at his jawline. Brad is busy working Andersen’s cock, his cock wide and pretty. 

By the time they have Andersen on the ground, Andersen is working Brad’s cock in his mouth while Patrice is working him open. He makes muffled quiet moans every time Zdeno thinks Patrice hits his prostate or scissors his fingers. Patrice presses a quick kiss to Brad’s slack jaw as he asks Andersen if he was him to wear a condom or not. Andersen pulls off Brad with a wet pop and Brad groans slightly at the loss of heat around his cock. Andersen thinks for a moment, and says that he doesn’t mind going bare, that’s he’s clean. Patrice nods and gets Brad off Andersen’s chest and has him flip over onto his hands and knees, the blanket beneath them rumpling more than it was. Brad takes his place in front of Andersen, his hard cock bobbing slightly. Patrice drips more lube on his cock, slicking himself up and gives a gentle tap of his fingers on Andersen’s hip before pressing in. 

Brad leans down to kiss at Andersen’s mouth while groans spill out from him. Patrice’s cock is decently thick, and knowing what Zdeno (unfortunately) knows about their relationship, Brad tends to let himself be fucked open on it. Patrice stills and allows Andersen to get used to the feeling of being filled. Once Andersen starts to fuck himself back onto Bergy’s cock does he take over. Marchy gives Andersen one last kiss before feeding him his cock. He moans outright, and Zdeno sees some of the vets palming and jerking their cocks. The rookies look nervous but some of the vets are talking to them quietly.

Patrice builds a steady rhythm, the slap of skin on skin and moans filling the otherwise quiet room. Some of the vets have paired up with rookies, hopefully telling them that it’s okay to like men, okay to like what they see. Telling them how good they are. Zdeno sees DeBrusk nervously cupping his erection through his pants, blushing and refusing to look at the scene going on in the middle of the room. Zdeno may not participate in the Forfeit in a traditional sense but his cock always stirs in a way that would’ve made him blush if he weren’t so used to it but he doesn’t want him to be uncomfortable. Quaider goes up to Jake and asks him something before sitting down next to him. DeBrusk looks embarrassed but says something back before letting out a small yelp as Quaider takes his cock out. He looks slightly uncomfortable before Quaider tells him something, probably about how he can look or if he can touch him.

It turns out Quaider tells him that it’s okay to touch him and Jake is curiously touching Adam and watching his face. He looks back to where Brad is doubled over, whispering furiously to Andersen and getting some sort of confirmation. Brad and Patrice kiss, Patrice swallowing Brad’s loud moans of pleasure. Patrice’s rhythm is faltering before he stops altogether and he groans. He pulls out and Carlo takes a breath in. He must have a pretty good view of Andersen’s hole, probably seeing how used it looks with come dripping out. Carlo groans and spills all over himself and Krug, who’s sitting next to him, giggles and kisses at his cheek.

Andersen’s cock hasn’t been touched once and it looks so hard that it’s painful. Tuukka strokes his own cock and his eyes are only on Andersen. Goalies were odd, especially when they find something that peeks their interest.

(Zdeno notices that Jake and Adam are kissing now, Jake blushing a pretty red and moaning. He looks a lot more relaxed and Zdeno smiles to himself. He’s another rookie and deserves to be treated sweet.)

McAvoy goes next, nervous like all rookies are during the Forfeit. He’s between Andersen’s thighs and he ducks his head down and asks something, Zdeno himself catching only the tailend of the question. “-to get you off?” Andersen thinks about it and shakes his head, and opens his eyes (Zdeno doesn’t know when he closed them) and seemingly looks somewhere past Charlie. ‘ _It’s Tuukka he’s looking at.’_ Zdeno realizes belatedly. Charlie looks mildly uncomfortable after he catches onto what is happening but Andersen breaks the stare and asks if Charlie would kiss him.

Whoever does the Forfeit isn’t supposed to ask for things, really only allowing the winning team to use them however but Charlie looks grateful for the task. He’s an enthusiastic kisser, making these happy little noises. The boys have chirped him on occasion while they’re out and they catch him kissing some girl (or a boy; that’s only happened twice and Zdeno doesn’t think that Charlie is over it quite yet).

They stay kissing for a little bit before he asks Andersen if it’s okay to fuck him bare if he wants a condom. Andersen says a quick thanks but tells Charlie that as long as he uses actual lube and not Bergy’s come he can go bare. Someone tosses him some lube and he’s quick to apply it, hissing quietly. It’s probably a little cool and his cock is flushed a pretty red and a bead of pre-come is slowly dripping down his shaft. It looks like he fingers some lube into Andersen if his surprised gasp says anything.

After that everyone just takes turns using Andersen, some going bare after asking and others choosing to use a condom due to personal preference. Andersen still refuses to let anyone get him off but his quiet groans tell whoever’s turn it is that’s he’s enjoying himself.

(Mitch, Willy and Auston stay behind in the locker room. It’s customary for someone (singular) to wait for whoever is being the team’s Forfeit. Auston is bouncing his leg, clearly nervous while Mitchy and Willy chat about nothing in particular. That is, until Mitchy wonders aloud if “the rumors about the Bruins are true” and if “Freddie is being taken care of”. Auston takes in a deep breath and misses the sharp look Willy throws Mitchy’s way.

“I’m sure he’s fine Mitch,” Willy says, trying his best to calm down Aus. “We’re here to make sure that he’s okay. And if those rumors are true than they’re not hurting him.” Out of the corner of his eye, Willy watches as Aus tries -and fails- to not make a pained face at that.)

When most of the team has already had their turn using Andersen, if what looks like a small pool of drying come on his belly says anything, Tuukka continues to stare. Tuukka still has to go and he and Andersen are in a staring match that goalies can really only do. This intense focus that has left the rest of the room feeling stale and uncomfortable. It’s only then that Tuukka gets up and starts to disrobe. He’s not conventionally attractive, most hockey players aren’t, but he’s built so it evens out. He’s down to his boxers by the time a good majority of the team have left.

Tuukka tells Andersen that he uses the traffic light system. He explains what each colour means, more patient than Zdeno has ever seen him before. He looks so serious, telling him that he’ll ask occasionally for his colour and that Andersen can just say a colour if he needs Tuukka to show down or stop.

Tuukka then gets down to Andersen’s level, helps him to sit up and pulls him into a kiss. He and Andersen kiss for what seems like _ages_ , only really breaking apart Tuukka moves to his neck. Tuukka is being gentle, more so than he usually is when he decides to participate in the Forfeit. He’s usually more dominant, being considerate still of course, and has the prize either suck him or jerk him off. One time he gave the entire team a show when a prize allowed him to face fuck them. Tuukka is a generous lover, despite the somewhat hard exterior that was his personality at times. 

Tuukka kisses at Andersen’s neck, sucking new bruises near the first one, biting into his neck and leaving multiple hickies, dark and more possessive than ever before. Andersen whines, a barely there thing but since the room has gone near silent Zdeno can hear him loud and clear. Tuukka continues down his chest, licking at Andersen’s nipples and blowing on them, getting them to perk up before he puts his fingers to them and pinches, causing Andersen to whine, high in his throat. He’s blushing, it colouring his cheeks brightly and Tuukka, in an uncharacteristic way, kisses them before kissing Andersen again.

Andersen’s cock looks painful with how hard he is, flushed a dark red at the tip and practically straining to be touched. It bobs occasionally whenever Tuukka does something Andersen likes a lot. The wet noises that their mouths make are loud in the quiet room, making some of those who stayed to watch groan and jerk themselves off quicker. Zdeno is embarrassed to admit that he’s still painfully hard, the urge to touch himself there and nagging but not quite enough to really make him do something about it.

The show in the middle of the show separates, Andersen panting and Tuukka kissing at his jaw. “P-please.” Andersen stutters out, a desperate plea. “Please touch me. Please please plea-” He starts chanting only to be cut off when Tuukka idly rubs the tip of a finger onto the tip of Andersen’s cock, spreading the pre that gathered there. The one time Andersen tried to touch himself, Tuukka batted his hand away and gently scolded him. Andersen keens, moaning loudly when Tuukka does the same thing to his frenulum. Tuukka looks thoughtful before asking “What’s your colour sweetheart?”

Andersen takes a while to really answer, whining constantly as Tuukka rubs at him. He whines louder when Tuukka stops altogether but he just calmly asks again. “Green. Please keep touching me.” Andersen pants out, his hips jerking up seeking friction. Tuukka keeps rubbing at Andersen’s frenulum, stopping when Andersen’s moans start to get loud and his movements erratic. By the third time, Andersen is begging to come and oh. That’s going straight to Zdeno’s cock and well. He is only human.

Tuukka looks up from his menstrasions and looks surprised to see his captain palming his hard on. Zdeno would be embarrassed if everyone remaining were also palming themselves, looking wrecked and almost as desperate as the Andersen. Tuukka goes back to what he was doing ( Zdeno’s mind supplies through the hazy pleasure that’s starting to build) and Andersen looks like he’s close to _tears_. His face is unbelievably flushed red, hips twitching and bucking near constant in the attack that were Tuukka’s hands. Tuukka stops, just as suddenly as the last couple of times and Andersen wails, quiet and sad at being denied the chance to come. Zdeno hears his goalie whisper “Let me fuck your thighs sweetheart. Then you can come okay?” Andersen is nodding even before Tuukka is done talking.

Tuukka asks for someone to pass him some lube and a complicated look passes over Andersen’s face. Tuukka catches sight of it immediately and asks, in a near whisper, if something’s wrong, asking for his colour. Andersen responds with ‘Yellow’ in an almost hesitate voice, looking like he’s worried Tuukka will scold him. Tuukka, with the strength that he rarely uses, least he get chirpped for how scrawny he looks out of his pads, hauls Andersen into his lap, petting down his back. It’s tender and sweet, Tuukka being so concerned. Andersen whispers something into Tuukka’s ear that makes him laugh.

Everyone, but especially Andersen, looks worried. Andersen looks like he’s about to shy away when Tuukka responds that ‘Yes, yes you may. Thank you for asking’. Andersen’s face lights up and he kisses Tuukka, all neediness and desperation draining a little bit. Quaider tosses some lube near them, not really wanting to interrupt the scene. Andersen shyly brings his hands up, cupping Tuukka’s face, intimate and sweet. Practically a completely different tone than what was happening before.

(Auston is furious.

It’s one thing that the guy he may or may not have a thing for is the Forfeit prize, but it’s another for Charlie to text him saying ‘Tell Andersen thanks again for me’, as if he didn’t get a turn to use him. Auston loves CMac, really he does, but this is almost pushing his limit. He decides to leave him on read and huffs out a breath as he exits the messages app. He can’t talk to CMac until his rage calms down. It's not a bros thing to do and yeah, maybe Charlie didn't know about his thing for Freddie, but it doesn't mean he should rub it in his face. He tells Willy as much, an unimpressed look forming on his face. "Auston, you have to talk to Freddie. If you really like him this much, you _gotta_ tell him. I bet you he likes you just as much." Mitchy is looking at them curiously, before saying, "Aus, you and Freddie are a thing right? Because you two _have to_ be a thing! I've seen how you guys look at one another when you think no ones looking." The fact that Mitchy knows how much he likes Freddie constricts his throat briefly, a little scared at how transparent he is. )

Tuukka helps Andersen lay back, forcing him to spread his thighs. He takes the lube that was tossed nearby. He drizzles some onto the hand that isn’t preoccupied before setting the bottle down. He rubs his hands together, getting them nice and slick before running them between Andersen’s thighs. In an act of tenderness, he lifts up Andersen's right leg, kissing near his knee before repeating the action with the other leg. He tugs his boxers down, his cock hard and pretty, veiny but not overly so. It’s just pretty. 

Tuukka grabs Andersen’s legs and holds them together, before sliding his cock in between, lazily thrusting. He frees up one hand and goes to rub at Andersen’s frenulum again, teasing little strokes that makes Andersen whimper and whine again. Tuukka keeps thrusting, his cock rubbing against Andersen’s and causing him to buck his hips. He keeps rubbing and Andersen moans high in his throat, moving his hands down to his chest to rub and pinch his nipples. Tuukka bends Andersen, a move that isn’t so strenuous considering that they _are_ goalies. 

Tuukka kisses him and Andersen moves his hands to grab and scratch down Tuukka’s back, beautiful red marks that Zdeno usually isn’t into but can definitely see the appeal to. Tuukka is speeding up his thrusts, grunting his pleasure Andersen is moaning continually now, pleading quietly. (Zdeno can’t believe what he’s doing as he takes his cock out but he muffles a groan as he comes into his hand. The show that Tuukka put on being _that_ good.)

His orgasm comes as a surprise, a long drawn out moan filling the air. Tuukka keeps thrusting and rubbing at Andersen until he really is crying, biting at his lip in near frustration. Tuukka thrusts a couple more times, holding Andersen’s legs together now that he’s lax and coming down, and comes, adding to the near dry pool on Andersen. He goes and kisses Andersen before he leans back and gets up, offering a hand to the man on the floor. 

Andersen takes it, groaning once he’s standing, legs shaking in the effort to move. Tuukka shucks off his boxers, nudity not a problem since the Forfeit started, and has Andersen lean on him. They go towards the showers and Zdeno can hear the sounds of kissing and soft chatter.

It’s Marchy that speaks up first. “That was hot. Like, way too hot for Tuuks but still.” Bergy smiles next to him and kisses his temple, encouraging him to dress so that they can leave. Now that Tuukka is in the showers, everyone comes back to themselves, blushing and dressing. Zdeno goes to wash his hands, tucking himself away and burning in shame over the fact that he got off to Tuukka and Andersen. He catches a part of their conversation, Tuukka thanking Andersen for the game, for being good for his team and for him. Zdeno smiles, knowing that Tuukka is usually more closed of but thinking that it’s good for him to recognize an equal.

By the time Freddie returns to the visitors locker room, Willy, Mitchy and Matts are opening the door, stating that he should’ve been back ages ago. They stare at him until he just goes ‘Hey.’

“Freddie!!” Mitchy and Willy say in unison, going to hug him. He hugs back and notices how awkward Auston looks, shy almost. Willy pulls back and grins at him, something that Freddie knows to never trust. “Matts here will check you over okay?” Which is a statement that Freddie can tell wasn’t something Auston was ready for, “So we’re going to tell the rest of the boys that you’re okay. Have fun!”

Mitchy and Willy than leave, leaving only Freddie and Auston. Auston has a pretty blush spreading over his face, and he’s looking at him shyly, an expression that Freddie knows most have never seen from him. “Do you want me to… uh.. Check you over here? Or should I wait until we’re at the hotel?”

Freddie knows that Auston has always felt weird over the Forfeit. He already struggles with his attraction to men, if his relationship with Freddie is any indicator. “Let’s get it over with yeah? So here is fine.” Auston swallows and nods, closing his eyes and grabbing for oh. For Freddie’s hand. They don’t hold hands, they don’t do sweet couple stuff so this is new but not unwelcome. Freddie thinks back to what Chara said, how he and Aus need to talk it out.

Now is as good of a time as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written the bruins and i hope that it's not too bad!!  
> please tell me all kinds of nice things and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> bonus scene:
> 
> Auston fingers Freddie and they spill their feelings everywhere!!! And kiss and stuff


End file.
